whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mine
Make It Mine '''is a song from the Sesame Street movie ''Elmo in Grouchland, ''It is sung by the villain Huxley about how he likes to take things and make them his own, which he calls "mine". Lyrics '''Huxley: '''The issue at hand is the tissue at hand. And I wish you would hand or I'll squish you at hand. The tissue at hand to the man who can fully can be the most deserving he. That's me, me, me, me, me. Me, me, me, me, me. Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me~. Look at all I've got, this lamp, this yacht. But what makes having fun is knowing you have not. Some may call it greed. It's not; it's need. A need I love to feed: the need to have a lot. I give my all to all I see, see? And all I see I give to me. I see it, take it, then I make it mine. My little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. On every middle is my little sign. I ache to make it mine. '''Pesties: '''He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine". '''Huxley: '''I truly care! '''Pesties: '''His little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. '''Huxley: '''I give and give! '''Pesties: '''On every middle is his little sign. He aches. '''Huxley: '''I ache. '''Pesties: '''He shakes. '''Huxley: '''I quake. '''All: '''To make it mine. '''Huxley: '''Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Things that once belonged to you like this plastic telephone. I love this highway traffic cone. This wedding cake for Jill and Jake. This rake, this giant rubber snake. This chippendale. Don't let it break! '''Pesties: '''He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine". '''Bug: '''You better believe it. '''Pesties: '''And what an honor to be in his collection. '''Bug: '''It's such an honor. '''Pesties: '''It's like an offer that you can't decline. '''Bug: '''You can't refuse. '''Pesties: '''He aches. '''Huxley: '''I ache. '''Pesties: '''He shakes. '''Huxley: '''I quake. '''Pesties: '''To make it "mine". '''Huxley: '''You say you love your old atari. I love it more. '''Pesties: '''He loves it more! '''Huxley: '''You say you love your new Ferrari. Mine! I love it more. '''Pesties: '''He loves it more! '''Huxley: '''Look at me, I'm on Safari. Things I want, my only quarry. I love what is yours far more than you. '''Pesties: '''Doodly, doodly, doodly, doo. '''Huxley: And if love means never having to say you're sorry, well, I never do. I see it, take it, then I make it mine. I stamp a Valentine, a sign of affection. Four little letters make a word so fine. I ache to make it.... I see it, take it, then I make it "mine". '''Pesties: '''He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine" '''Huxley: '''I give a stamp that says, "Goodbye to neglection!" '''Pesties: '''Goodbye to neglection. I've got an offer that you can't decline. '''Pesties: '''He's got an offer that you can't decline. '''Huxley: '''When umbrellas disappear, they're not lost, they're all here. With the keys you cannot find, pens and mittens left behind. Got them locked up in a box with a million missing socks. An army guy, a glove, we got 'em all, I love! '''All: '''To make it MINE~! Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs